Mi amado mortífago
by SritaMedimaga
Summary: Atención: Si llegaste buscando un hermoso y romántico "Dramione" (DracoxHermione) Lamento decirte que es el fiction equivocado. No, es que yo este en contra de los "Out Cannon" (Parejas no originales) de las cuales, me encantan. Pero, este no es el caso. Dejándole el paso, ala pareja original de mi adorado Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 001.**

 **E** l suelo está temblando bajo mis pies, mientras miro como mis compañeros se amontonan bajando las escaleras.

¿Cómo es que nos mandaran a encerrar? ¿Acaso a todos nos juzgan por ser Slytherin? Miro a mi hermana: lleva a varios chicos de primero, llorando e intentando escribir pergaminos en la oscuridad. ¿Acaso creen que ellos pueden ser seguidores DelQueNoDebeSerNombrado?

-¡Hasta el fondo!- grita filch, mientras las rejas son selladas, por una alumna de Gryffindor que lo acompaña. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Que pasara, si el castillo se desploma sobre nuestras cabezas? Miro como varios alumnos agitan sus varitas, haciendo hechizos sin propósito. -Están desesperados- susurra mi hermana.

Mientras me toma de las manos, tranquilizándome. -¿cómo vamos a salir?- le pregunto, mientras las lágrimas se me escapan involuntariamente. Un estruendo, nos hace encoger, y a varios los hace gritar. Varios alumnos mayores empiezan a desaparecer -¡tiraron la barrera mágica!- grita uno de ellos, antes de desaparecer. Se arma el caos: los más chicos empiezan a gritar y llorar, mientras las paredes tiemblan a nuestro alrededor.

Varios compañeros de los más grandes abrazan a algunos, y se los llevan; seremos la casa más fría y calculadora pero, jamás abandonamos a un Slytherin.

Se el hechizo a la perfección, yo misma lo eh practicado y mi hermana lo sabe. Miro, que ella toma a dos pequeños y los abraza junto a ella. -¡Al pasillo de la torre de astronomía!- me grita mientras desaparece. Tres pequeños me miran con duda, abro los brazos sin decir nada y corren agitando sus capas. Sé que es peligroso trasladar a más de uno, pero es mejor correr el riesgo que quedar sepultados.

Cierro los ojos, y visualizo el pasillo, mientras los chicos se apretujan más hacia mí; el ruido nos ensordece a los cuatro e intuitivamente nos hace tirarnos al piso.- ¡corran!- les grito a los pequeños. Mientras miro el desastre a mí alrededor, mucho peor de lo que imaginé y no sé si saldré de esto. Los cuerpos tirados a lo lejos sin vida, me hacen pensar lo mismo.

¿Dónde está mi hermana?-¡Daphne!- grito y giro la mirada sin encontrarla. El miedo, crece en mí, y me está paralizando. Y todo pasa en cámara lenta: Un rayo, azul brillante choca en mi pierna derecha y mis oídos empiezan a zumbar, seguido caigo al piso limpiamente. -¡Ayuda!- no sé, si realmente estoy gritando o susurrándolo. Todos están corriendo a lugares diferentes, y nadie mira abajo para ayudarme. - _Moriré_ \- estoy completamente segura.

Ya no siento la pierna, y mi cuerpo se empieza a paralizar. Inútilmente me escondo, bajo un pilar de mármol. Solo escucho mi respiración, mientras mis parpados empiezan a pesar mucho más de lo normal.

-Jamás creí que te rindieras- me susurran arrastrando las palabras. Creo saber de quién se trata, y espero estar un poco equivocada.

-Vamos Astoria, tenemos que irnos de aquí- murmura, y casi puedo jurar que, se escucha preocupado. Logro sentir, que me abraza; y mis brazos caen lánguidamente. –Estoy a salvo- murmuro, casi agradeciéndole –No puedo perderte- escucho casi inaudiblemente. Y caigo en la pacifica inconsciencia.

 _¡Publiqué!_

 _Al fin dejé salir, lo que se encuentra rondando en mi cabeza._

 _¿Tomatazos o flores?_

 _Ideas, opiniones, y críticas. Pícale al botoncito de acá abajo._

 _Besos y grajeas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Y** fue entonces, cuando supe de su existencia.

Su cabello rebelde y platinado destacaba de entre los demás. De pie alado de la gran chimenea, junto a su madre. Estaba él, mirando hacia la nada.

Lo conocía, claro que lo conocía. Había formado parte de mi infancia pero, solo hasta hoy lo pude mirar tan detenidamente.

Sus ojos, aquellos que alguna vez relucieron abrumadores llenos de orgullo y arrogancia, ahora los miraba opacos y fríos.

Sus ojeras, te avisaban cuantas noches sin dormir pudo haber pasado, Y sus manos. Aquellas manos, que alguna vez levantaron una copa tan elegantemente ahora colgaban a su lado lánguidamente.

¿Lastima? ¿Tristeza? ¿Compasión? Son cosas, que corrieron por mi mente al sentir esa opresión en el pecho al mirar como Draco Malfoy estaba sufriendo.

¿Qué podría hacer yo? Yo también sufría. Y al parecer no era la única.

Pero yo jamás podría hablar de algo con alguien. Porque al parecer, yo era una de las que más desencajaba aquí. Había venido a casa de los Malfoy en contra de mi voluntad pero, la gran situación lo premeditaba.

Hoy oficialmente le nombrarían parte del selecto grupo de mortífagos.

 _Mortífagos._

La palabra pesaba en tan solo pensarla.

¿Cuándo fue que cambiaron totalmente las cosas?

Yo agradezco infinitamente la familia que tengo. Por eso, un día de otoño cuando mi madre me pidió que nos arregláramos para salir a una cena muy especial, nunca imagine que mi vida pronto cambiaria.

La cena se realizó en la mansión de los Malfoy, y ese día entendí que realmente no era muy afortunada en tener a la familia que tanto agradecí.

Todo fue muy simple. Nos preparábamos para el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, y una de las mayores metas que más se nombró en la cena era acabar con aquellos impuros que manchaban la comunidad mágica.

Cuando pude entender la participación de mis padres en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, los cuestione sollozando. Y suplicando que era mejor alejarse de todo lo que se avecinaba, que nos protegiéramos y nos resguardáramos.

-Es un honor estar en un grupo tan selecto Astoria, deberías de estar orgullosa- reprocho mi padre.

Y fue como me desborone poco a poco. Sin nadie con quien platicarlo, sin nadie con quien discutirlo.

Por eso al mirar a Malfoy desmoronarse internamente me lleno de una repentina furia, y resentimiento también.

¿Acaso creía que él era el único en pasarla tan mal?

Yo nunca permití que nadie se diera cuenta. Siempre fui la más pequeña, y la más consentida. En comparación con mi hermana Daphne siempre fui más baja y delgada. Con mi cabello no tan largo, ni mucho menos tan sedoso como el de ella.

Pero en cambio yo estaba ahí. Elegantemente vestida de color vino, y pulcramente arreglada.

El estridente ruido de la puerta de madera, me hizo girar la atención a la recién invitada.

-Mi sobrino, querido- canturreo mientras se acercaba a Draco Malfoy, y le tomaba bruscamente el brazo.

-Qué bueno es verte, de nuevo por aquí- interrumpió Narcissa, mientras señalaba al resto de los invitados.

No éramos más de diez personas, distribuidas en la sala de la gran mansión.

-Empecemos de una vez- hablo el Señor Crabbe, mientras tomaba a su hijo por el hombro y lo empujaba hacia la recién invitada. Bellatrix Lestrange.

La invitada miro de pies a cabeza al hijo de Crabbe, que se mostraba entusiasmado arremangando su manga y mostrando rápidamente su antebrazo.

-Hagamos el honor, con un linaje que merece ocupar el primer lugar- canturreo Bella mientras le extendía la mano a Draco Malfoy.

Y me miro.

Tan fijamente, que no pude apartar la mirada. Tan intensamente que pude sentir su dolor, y su desesperación en cada segundo que transcurrió.

No me percate, cuando se sentó en aquella elegante silla del comedor con su antebrazo expuesto, porque yo seguía sumergida en ese gris plata, de sus ojos.

 _Tiene una fisura en su ojo derecho, sus pestañas son de color café claro, no negras. Y ese gris plata, no es tan frio como él lo muestra._

Él no era Draco Malfoy hijo de uno de los más altos cargos en la líneas de los mortifagos, Y yo no era Astoria Greengrass hija de una de las castas más puras de Sangre mágica.

Éramos, simplemente dos personas en contra de nuestra voluntad, mirándonos fijamente sintiendo cada uno el dolor del otro. Comprendiendo, que esta era la situación que debíamos de vivir, que debíamos de aceptar.

Pero que ninguno admitiría en voz alta.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, amenazando con llenársele de lágrimas, pero nunca ocurrió. Así como nunca rompió nuestra miradas fijamente.

En el fondo, se escuchaban los gritos del chico Crabbe que pasaba por la misma situación. No sé cuánto tiempo fue, hasta que cesaron los gritos del chico. Cuando Bellatrix levanto la cabeza, admirando su obra.

-¡Esto, se tiene que festejar!- canturreo, mientras besaba la marca tenebrosa que resaltaba en el antebrazo de Draco Malfoy.

Él miro, la hazaña de su tía mientras bajaba la manga de su túnica.

Parpadeo tan lentamente, que cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí fue como si nunca, hubiera habido alguna comunicación conmigo.

Como si jamás me hubiera visto.

Negando orgullosamente, que por tan solo unos minutos pude descubrir al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

-Astoria- me llamo mi madre, mientras señalaba la gran mesa que inmediatamente aparecían copas de algún licor caro.

Teníamos que festejar.

 ** _A ti, del otro lado de la pantalla: ¡Si, a ti! ¡Tu que estas leyendo esto!_**

 ** _¿Que te pareció? ¿Flores o Tomatazos?_**

 ** _¿Tienes esta historia en favoritos? ¡Ehh! ¡Te descubrí!_**

 ** _Pícale al botoncito de aquí abajo._**

 ** _Es gratis, y ademas alimentas a seguir este fic._**

 ** _Besos y Ranas de Chocolate._**


End file.
